Project Summary In recent years, cancer research has entered an exciting new era in which a number of highly effective, non-toxic targeted cancer therapies have been developed based on improved understanding of the molecular underpinnings of cancer. Fundamental knowledge about the biology of cancer has burgeoned, but the translation of basic science discoveries to clinical advancements is slow and inefficient. The translation of molecular insights into clinical trials requires that teams of physician and scientists with diverse training work together. The objective of the Translational Research in Oncology Training (TROT) Program is to give Trainees at Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSK) a solid foundation in the field of oncology research, while exposing them to the clinical care enterprise, so that they may make a vibrant link between clinical and basic research. The ultimate goal of the Program is to support the development of PhD scientists who possess the complex knowledge of their basic science discipline, but who additionally possess the ability to translate their research into clinically meaningful application. This Program will provide Trainees with the intensive training, resources, and experience necessary for them to develop successful careers in academia, government, and industry as independent translational researchers and leaders. Each year the TROT program accepts four PhD postdoctoral fellows into the program for a two year period. Two of the four fellows are supported by the T32. For this renewal we are requesting one additional salary line to be paid by the T32 to accommodate our highly competitive and growing program. At the end of their training period, fellows are expected to be prepared to apply for other federal or foundation grants and matriculate into independent positions as translational research scientists. The objectives are achieved by providing a structured learning environment where the Trainee conducts a project under the mentorship of a successful, independent translational researcher. Didactic sessions, seminar series, and a retreat reinforce their scientific training. Trainees have the opportunity to observe patient interactions and procedures, and learn about cancer diagnoses and staging through a rotation in Pathology. Each trainee is paired with a clinical advisor who provides guidance, from a clinical perspective, on the Trainee's research project. Specific aims: To provide broad and intensive translational research training for PhDs by offering enhanced opportunities to orient their research to biomedically relevant problems. To prepare Trainees to successfully collaborate during their career with researchers with different backgrounds. To prepare and assist Trainees to successfully transition to research independence.